The Ups and Downs of Being In 221b
by the fangirl 2013
Summary: A Christmas present from me to you. Just a list of drabbles. Sorry I suck at summaries. just read to find out! rated t for future chapters. No JOHNLOCK.
1. hats

**So for Christmas I decided to make a list of drabbles for y'all. So there, that's my C-day (Christmas, please do I have to explain everything) present for y'all. And act like I'm your Grandma, I will put a lot of time into this(J k). So … Um mm... Merry Christmas? Yep that's the one! First order of biz,we are abolishing the no constructive criticism law. Yaaaayyyy! Second order, There will be a contest, the person with the most smiles in their message get to choose the next topic. Soo, vote. Oh and after that chapter will be the one with the most error's in their message.**

PS: may be Supernatural and Doctor Who

**Topic: Sherlock gets a b-day suprise**

**Description: Just read the stupid thing to find out!**

* * *

" Sherlock, Mycroft saw me today." John said.

" Oh?" Sherlock said.

"Yes, he said something interesting about tomorrow..." John stuck his hands in his pockets.

" Spit it out John, stop beating around the bush, what?"

Sherlock watched as John got more exited the second. _Here it comes. _John brought his hands out from his pockets, revealing a party hat and a camera. He smiled and walked slowly towards Sherlock, as if approaching a wild animal.

" No! John... Stop, ugh, John get off of me! Grrrr."

Sherlock ran from John who chased him all around the flat. Eventually tackling him to the ground and pulling the hat on. Sherlock jumped up just as John took a picture. Sherlock stepped towards John, but John threatened to send it to the entire Scotland Yard.

" OK. What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

" A party." John smiled.

" No John, I don't have time for personal affairs." Sherlock huffed.

" Bull crap! Your having a party."

" No!"

" Yes!"

The continued for about 30 minutes. John won, much to Sherlock's protests. Sherlock was sent up to his room while John and a buddy of his cleaned and prepared the flat. Apparently John already new he was going to win.

By the time he was allowed to come down there was streamers and signs that said " Happy Birthday Sherlock". There was cake and food. And about 20 guests. They smiled and laughed at the picture of Sherlock on the screen. Apparently John was already going to show the Stupid picture.

" Happy birthday Sherlock!" John said.

" Your an Idiot." Sherlock told him." This is stupid, why are we still here?"

" Because it's your birthday now suck it up and enjoy it" John answered.

Sherlock actually liked the party, even though he'd never admit it.


	2. Pirates

John had found out why Sherlock didn't invite people in his room. Sherlock had been in a hurry and had left his door cracked open, which made John curious. john had taken about 5 minutes to decide to go inside.

And boy was it a sight.

There was Pirate posters and things everywhere the eye could see. Two swords lied crossed on the wall behind his bed and the whole Pirates of the Carabien movie set on his dresser. He even had a pirate hat on the in table. John laughed out loud at the sight.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sherlock asked.

John busted into a bout of laughter. Sherlock grimaced and pushed John out of the room. He tried to block out the laughter, but couldn't.

" Shut up John!" Sherlock yelled which made John laugh harder.

Later that day...

Where are you? SH

At work, hook. JH

Shut up! SH

Whatever Davy Jones. Your interrupting me and actual WORK JW

Where did you put the gun? SH

Why Black beard? JW

So I can shoot your computer. SH

WHAT?! Stop it Captain Jack Sparrow! JW

Will the pirate names stop?

Why would I stop, Captain Barbossa? JW

Because if you don't your computer will be as see through as the window SH

So my computers your prisoner? Is he below deck? JW

Oh I for got the pirate name : Redbeard. JW

SHUT UP! SH

Lol :-) JW

You do realize your on group chat right? GL

Who's GL? SH

Greg Lestrade JW

Great more people to hear my suffering:-( SH

Who's suffering? GL

Captain Holmes JW

John's bulling me! SH

Who me? JW

Stop acting like a saint! SH

O:-) JW

Tell him to stop Lestrade! SH

This sounds like a personal problem bye GL

* GL has left the chat room *

Wait you never said anything about me calling you Captain Holmes! Do you like it?! JW

...no. SH

Oh you do! This is to good! JW

If I said it once I'll say it again, Shut up JOHN! SH

Hahahaha ! JW

* SH has left the chat room *

Oh I get it solitary, just a man and his thoughts, and his iPhone 5S. Nobody knows the trouble i.'m in :-) JW

* JW has left the chat room *

This conversation is so blackmail material! MH


End file.
